The present invention relates to fuses for wheels equipped with pneumatic tire, and more particularly on aircraft.
It is known that there already are safety devices which are mounted on the wheels of aircraft and which are intended essentially to prevent the pressure in the tires from rising to excessive pressures that can cause explosions. These pressure rises can be, for example, consecutive to a substantial braking when the aircraft cannot take off at the last moment, which considerably increases the temperature of the tires and hence the pressure of the fluid contained in the tires.
The known safety devices are constituted by bistable check valves whereof the obturator means is held against its seat by a plug of eutectic material which melts at a certain temperature, and of which a molten part is evacuated through orifices made in the head of the valve.
It has been noted that these devices do not give good results because the molten part of the eutectic, as it passes through the orifices, solidifies at the level of the orifices and prevents any additional leakage or creep of the plug of eutectic. The consequence is that the obturator means does not have sufficient displacement to permit the necessary evacuation of the inflation fluid from the tire, and the latter can then explode.